Watch Your Language
by Lita Pern
Summary: Hey all, umm, this is what happens if someone's disability didn't go away after they were dead. read it, rated pg for later kissing scenes which may be a bit graphic but hey you don't know between who (well, yeah, you probably do, but I like to think you


AN: Welcome to my next fic, Watching Your Language. Mia Mia will be realeased sometime this week and both fics will be written and posted simultaneously. FYI: When the girl is talking and you're like, that sentence is so grammatically incorrect, it's grammar for the deaf, and I won't put [sic] by it each time, cuz that's just annoying. Remember this is my personal fic, since I can really relate to the deaf. As my popa is one. Anyway, here it goes! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paul Slater looked pathetic. Which is really saying something, since, even though he's psychopathic and a sociopath, he is very hot. But right now, he was very pathetic. Very very pathetic. He looked like he was about to cry. The girl was fluttering her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Paul, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" he cried out, grabbing her wrists. "This ghost isn't listening to me."  
  
I slapped his wrists. "Of course, she has taste. Come on. Come ON!" I almost screamed. And that's when it hit me. I tapped her on the shoulder. Her grey eyes bore into mine. I beckoned for her to follow me to my locker and pull out a note pad. 'Hi,' I wrote. 'My name is Suze. I'm a mediator. Can you hear at all?'  
  
She tried to grab the pen, but her hand passed through it. So she looked at me, shook her head no, and pinched her first two fingers together, as if she was using chopsticks. 'What's your name?'  
  
She let her hand fly across my vision. Then she took her hand, placed it over where her stomach ended and chest began, and shook. 'Show me again.' Hand at the sternum, thumb tucked it, shake. 'Ok. I want you to meet someone. His name is Father Dom.'  
  
She took her right hand and brought it to her throat, as if she was choking. 'What's wrong?' That's when things began to shake and she did the pinching thing again.  
  
::Breana's POV:: "NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed. As screamy as I get, as screaming comes from the mouth and I just use hands. "You not understand! You not understand one word!"  
  
She took her pen up again. 'What's wrong?'  
  
"What wrong? I dead, you idiot! I dead and deaf and no one understands me." I felt like crying, and it started raining all around the mission. "What is happened? Why raining?"  
  
'Please tell me you didn't do that. Never mind, you can't, can you? Follow me, I'm taking you to Father Dom.'  
  
I decided to try again. "Is he priest?" I ask, by placing the width of my hand by my throat. You know, like a priest's collar. It makes sense to us. She heaved her shoulders and took my wrist, causing me to recoil. "You no grab me! You just like boy with curly hair and pretty eyes and nice body." I blushed a little at that, but then took on my angry demeanor. Suddenly lightning flashed, causing this Suze girl in front of me to jump.  
  
'Stop getting emotional!' she scratched on the paper, then pulled me into a door labeled "Principal."  
  
He began speaking with her, and I instantly missed my hearing aides. How was I supposed to respond if they asked me something? Hearing people can be so insensitive. Suddenly he did the paper thing too. 'Wait for one moment.' He turned around and pulled out a book. A sign language dictionary!!! I jumped for joy, and the rain stopped outside. I placed my hand on my chest. "My." One word at a time.  
  
He flipped through the pages, until he found it. He wrote down 'My, myself'. Then I signed "Name". He flipped through more. 'Name' he said after ten minutes. Then I showed him the alphabet sign by wiggling my fingers and circling my hand. It looks normal, it's hard to describe. 'Finger-spell?' He looked confused. Then he lit up and flipped to the beginning to show a chart of the alphabet. "B-r-e-a-n-n-a!" I signed quickly, but normally for us.  
  
I saw him look in horror, so I slowed down. "B."  
  
They looked at the page and mouthed out what must have been B.  
  
"R." Same. "E." "A" "N" "N" "A"  
  
Then I showed them my sign name. It meant happy. They followed my motions and smiled at me. I smiled back. Language barriers aside, these people were okay. 


End file.
